Electronic equipment may include electrical components and circuits mounted on a substrate that can be sensitive to electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI). Such EMI/RFI interference may originate from internal sources within the electronic equipment or from external sources. Interference can cause degradation or complete loss of important signals, rendering the electronic equipment inefficient or inoperable. Accordingly, the circuits (sometimes referred to as RF modules or transceiver circuits) should include EMI/RFI shielding in order to function properly. This shielding reduces interference not only from external sources, but also from various functional blocks within the module.
Accordingly, electronic circuits or components of a printed circuit board (PCB) are often shielded with shields that are soldered or otherwise affixed to the PCB, thus increasing the overall size of the PCB. Soldered shields, however, may need to be removed to repair or replace the covered component, which can be an expensive and time consuming task that can even cause damage to the PCB.